Forbidden Fruit
by JadedandAlone
Summary: Hermione finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. Arthur is losing a battle with his conscience. His mind says it's wrong but, his body tells him otherwise. Which will win?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this pairing quite by accident and thought... hmm kinky. I also couldn't help but notice that it's nearly untapped. I like the idea of a ship that I can get into on the ground floor so to speak.**

It was wrong. Arthur couldn't understand why he was looking at his future daughter in law with such longing. He hated that he suddenly found her so attractive. She had gone back to school after the war unlike Harry and Ron, who chose to begin their careers as aurors immediately. He hadn't seen the girl in almost a year and the changes to her appearance were not drastic by any means but, she had grown up considerably, and Arthur knew that he wasn't the only man who had taken notice.

So why then was his youngest son ignoring her? He was flirting shamelessly with practically every other female in the room leaving his girl completely unattended and at the mercy of every predatory male present. Celebrating the fall of the darkest wizard had not been his idea, not so soon after the loss of so many including his son, but as a ministry employee he was forced to attend. At least now he would be in good company he decided as approached the lovely young witch that stirred passions within him that had been dormant.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, it's so good to see you." She smiled pleasantly glad that she was no longer alone.

"Arthur" the older man insisted, "you're to be my daughter in-law. You should start using my given name."

"Alright Arthur," she tentatively "but I'm not sure if Mrs. Weasley will agree."

"She'll come around," he said hastily wanting to change the subject. His wife was the last person he wanted to discuss with the object of lust.

"Would you like something to drink?" he gestured towards the refreshment table. "I could get us some punch."

"I need some fresh air, I think." She sighed loudly and pretended not to notice her boyfriend making a spectacle of himself with a French witch that was a cousin of Fleur.

"I could bring the drinks outside." He offered, hoping that she would say yes.

"That would be lovely, thank you Arthur." He was relieved that she was not trying to ditch him. She was obviously trying to get away from his foolish son.

Hermione was grateful that the court yard was devoid of any couples looking for a place to snog. The night was still young and the revelers had not consumed enough alcohol to loosen up their inhibitions. Arthur returned with the punch and she was glad that this was an adult the party. The punch was prepared with liberal of amounts of some alcoholic beverage Hermione was certain she had never tasted. There were still so many new things in this world she had yet to discover. Too bad her feelings about Ron's deplorable behavior did not really allow her to enjoy it.

Arthur understood that the silence between them was not a slight on her part. There was something definitely wrong with the relationship between this young woman and his youngest son. He and his wife had loved this girl since they met her and he had to help. He knew that there would probably be no future marriage between Ron and Hermione no matter how much Molly wanted it to be so. His guilt took an even deeper plunge about not feeling so badly about that. He was lusting after a girl more than thirty years his junior, made worse by the fact that she was his son's girl. If that were no longer the case he wouldn't have to feel so guilty.

If Ron and Hermione broke up, would he pursue her? Any relationship between them would have to be kept secret. He did not know for sure if he could do that to her or his wife. The endless barrage of questions infiltrated his mind, he wanted her badly enough to at least think about it. His thoughts were interrupted by her sobs. She must know that it was all coming to end. He would be here for her. It was the least he could do.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?" he asked gently. In response he got louder sobs.

"Come," he guided her towards an empty classroom, glad the celebrations were being held at Hogwarts. "We can talk privately in here."

He locked the door and placed a simple notice-me-not spell on it. No need to arouse suspicions by using strong complicated wards. He pulled her towards him and let her cry on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned close to his body. When the tears subsided she pulled away slowly and thanked him.

"Are you alright." He asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's over," she said meekly. "It's been over for weeks I just hadn't accepted the reality of it until tonight."

"I'm sorry to say that my son can be awfully insensitive." Arthur said apologetically.

His thumb was still caressing her cheek, even though there weren't any more tears. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized. "He is such a fool."

Hermione want to scream, pull away, or do something but when Arthur leaned in and kissed her the only thing she was capable of doing was moaning into his mouth. He kissed her gently at first. As his passion mounted, goaded by the sounds she was making, he suckled on her plump lower lip. He delved into her sweet mouth tasting the delight that was Hermione. He knew that if he didn't stop soon he would lose control of his raging libido. He had not felt so aroused in a very long time. He loved his wife but what they shared now was a comfortable kind of love. Over thirty years of marriage had made their love making routine. This was so different. He craved it. Something deep and primeval within him longed to possess her.

That final thought in his mind brought him to a complete halt. He could not deny that he lusting after this woman but what his traitorous mind was proposing seemed too much like rape. He was not that kind of man.

Arthur pulled away from her body. "I'm sorry Hermione," was uttered before his hasty retreat. Left behind was a frustrated and curious Hermione.

**Not sure if it should end here or if I should let them consumate their lust. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The HP universe does not belong to me.**

Hermione lay naked between the sheets of her childhood bed. She closed her eyes and thought back on the kissed she had shared with Arthur the night of the ministry's victory celebration. Ron had never made her feel that way. The kiss had made her weak in the knees and had sent shivers down her spine. She allowed her hands to roam over her naked flesh while her mind pondered on what else Arthur could make her feel, given the chance.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and quite at the Weasely household, Ginny had gone out with Harry. Ron had moved into George's flat months ago, leaving the two elder Weaselys free of their progeny for the evening. With little chance for interruption Arthur decided that this night was good as any to spend time in his loving wife's embrace. He loved Molly dearly. She was his wife, and the mother of his brood. That thought always made him smile. Arthur was always working to provide as best as he could, she practically raised them alone. For this and many other things he loved Molly.<p>

Yet, he could not keep his mind off Hermione as he made love to his wife. If she felt that he was more passionate than usual, she did not comment. No matter how often he made love to his wife he could not get that stolen kiss out his head. Hermione had been so responsive. The way she moaned had sent, what felt like, was all the blood in his body rushing towards his groin. Even in the days of his youth Molly did not make him feel quite like that. He had never strayed before and the thought of doing so now weighed heavily on his conscience. He was becoming rapidly obsessed with Hermione and he knew that his lust would win if the opportunity presented itself again.

* * *

><p>Hermione was excited to start her first day of work at the ministry. Working for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office had not been her first choice. She understood that as a newly graduated witch she would have to work her way through the ministry. Her nerves were getting the better of her because Arthur had been appointed head of the department. On hand she was happy for him, muggles were his passion. On the other she was afraid that there would be a repeat of the kiss and possibly more.<p>

She had spent too much time thinking about a man old enough to be father. She had practically been engaged to his youngest son. In spite of this Hermione often found herself fantasizing about what his hands would feel like on her body. She often wondered how his mouth would feel on certain parts of her anatomy. Anything further than that would cause her to blush immediately and she would make herself stop. It had been hard enough to do when she did not see him in over a month, but now she would be working in the same office as he.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been informed that his department would be taking a new recruit. Nearly all the departments took on recruits that did not have specific career goals upon completing N.E.W.T.S. When he received the dossier for his new employee Arthur blanched.<p>

"Something wrong Weasley?" asked the personnel manager. "I hear she's quite impressive. She requested magical creatures as her first choice but there is a rumor that she wanted to free the house elves. We can't have that now, can we?"

"No, no" Arthur replied quickly. "I believe that Miss Granger will be a good addition to this department. Muggle born you know."

"Excellent Weasley," he replied before leaving Arthur's office with a stack of folders floating behind him.

What Arthur had said to the personnel manager was true. Hermione had a strong work ethic and would make a go of it where ever she was placed, but Arthur was afraid. He would be faced with temptation on a daily basis. How was he going to be able to cope when the object of his desire would be flitting by his office every day?

Said object presented herself promptly at nine. "Good morning Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione," he replied while wondering about the efficiency of the ministry. He had only just received her dossier and she was already here.

Arthur went into a lengthy speech about the department and the rules of the office. He went on to explain that as the most junior member she would probably end up doing most of the grunt work. Neither one discussed what happened the night of the victory party. During the first weeks of Hermione's employment they had tried their best to ignore the tension between them. It almost worked.

* * *

><p>As department head Arthur often cooperated with the MLE when there was a case of muggle baiting or the statute of secrecy was being breached. On one such night Arthur was forced to stay late until the report for a case of a wizard charming car alarms to go off simultaneously in a very populated suburb. Fortunately the culprit had been apprehended but there was still paper work that had to be completed for his department, the MLE and the Obliviator's.<p>

Hermione who had been given the task of organizing the files was working late. Ever the over achiever she had given herself an almost impossible dead line to complete the task. Never one to shy away from hard work she set her mind to completing the task as soon as possible in the hopes that she would be given a more interesting assignment. If working late helped her achieve that goal then that was what Hermione was going to do.

That evening neither one was aware that the other was still in the office.

Arthur whistled a merry tune as walked out of his office. Happy that he finally completed the reports that would be due first thing in the morning; he didn't realize that someone else was in the department until he literally stumbled upon her. She fell to ground landing neatly on her backside.

Arthur moved quickly to help her up, "are you- Hermione what are you still doing here?"

"I was working late hoping to finish sooner," she offered feeling like an errant child being caught out after curfew.

Arthur was still holding on to her after helping her to get back up. He realized that he should have let her go but he couldn't help himself. He looked into her caramel colored eyes and he knew that the battle he'd been having with his conscience was lost. There would be nothing to stop him now. He had told Molly not to expect him home until late, and Hermione's parents most certainly already knew about her working habits. He was still frightened but he didn't stop himself from kissing her.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was in heaven. She had been dreaming about Arthur's kiss since that night and here he was again kissing her. He made her feel weak in the knees and her heart was beating so rapidly that she thought it would pound right out of her chest. She wasn't sure when his hands began caressing her sides but she didn't want him to stop. His lips moved from hers causing her to groan from the loss. He started kissing her neck and worked his way down to her collar bone.<p>

Arthur's fingers undid the buttons of her blouse with a speed and agility that she did not believe capable of before now. His hand began caressing her lace covered mounds focusing on her twin peaks. Hermione started to feel a heat surging through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. When Arthur reached for her to kiss her again she rubbed her wantonly against his arousal. At that moment she understood that there would be no walking away for either of them this evening.

He maneuvered her over to a desk and helped sit at the edge of it. Then he proceeded to remove her blouse and bra lovingly. Hermione spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She was grinding her heat against his erection seeking out her own pleasure. Arthur was so turned on that he had to have her now. He backed away just enough to give him room to undo the buttons on his trousers. He sighed in relief as he freed his phallus from its previous confinement.

Hermione reached down between them and touched the tip of his cock and brought the moisture to her lips. She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. Arthur allowed her to pleasure him this way only briefly. Tonight he wanted to spend himself buried inside of what promised to be a tight cunt. He helped her up to her feet and bent her over the desk. Then, he raised her skirt up to her waist and moved the gusset of her knickers to one side. He fingered her slowly for a few minutes to ensure that she was ready for him.

After ascertaining her readiness he placed the tip of his engorged member to her entrance, and pushed in slowly. He was eager and did not want to hurt her. He pulled back and pushed back in again each time penetrating a little more. He took her moans and sighs as a sign that she was enjoying herself.

"Oh Arthur, fuck me harder." These were the first word spoken since the encounter began and they sent him spiraling out of control. Arthur began to thrust faster and harder into her heat. Hermione moaned and groaned and the sound went straight to his balls. He knew that he would not last much longer. The feel of her, so wet and tight was like heaven. He reached down between them and tweaked her clit. This earned him more delightful sounds and caused her to grip him like a vice. When she clamped her walls around him Arthur lost it. His orgasm came heatedly. He continued driving his shaft into her, shooting gobs of thick, hot semen in her eager channel. All while fondling her swollen clit. He didn't stop until he every last drop was spent and they were both weak from exhaustion.

He pulled his softening member out of her with a twinge of regret. With a wave of her wand she was clean and her clothes were put to rights. Arthur did the same for his own clothing. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to. They both knew that there was no going back and that this would definitely happen again. It was only a matter of when.

**So here it is. The one shot that turned into a two shot that is now begging for more. Some feedback please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews and for putting this on alert. As always these characters do not belong to me.**

After several months of working in the ministry Hermione was able to save enough money to rent her own flat. It was tiny; there wasn't much room for furniture. Most of the available space was occupied by book shelves. That didn't matter to the young witch. She finally had a place of her own. The location had been recommended by one of her coworkers who had lived there before getting married. She found the location convenient and was extremely pleased that the building was owned by muggles. This would ensure that she could maintain a certain level of privacy. Her name still caused a stir among the wizard population and the press as a third of the golden trio.

She would miss her parents but Hermione was ready for this next step. She had always believed that her first home would be the one she shared with Ron. That illusion was broken when he broke up with her to shag everything that moved. His only explanation for the breakup was that he was too young to be tied down, that it would probably be best if they both saw other people. Hermione had been heart broken. Ron had the kind of fame that he had always envied Harry for, and he quickly let it go to his head.

Hermione was still angry at Ron for his poor treatment of her and his lack of regard for their friendship. Then again, it was not Ron who constantly occupied her thoughts these days. It was his father. When Hermione thought of Arthur now she would become instantly aroused. Nearly a month since that magical encounter had occurred and she was hungry for more. She was wet at that mere thought of his fingers stroking her flesh to a fevered pitch. She had spent many a night bringing herself off to the memory his thick cock thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt.

Hermione knew that she wanted Arthur again but when that perfect opportunity would present itself again remained to be seen.

Things began simply enough. She had been lying on her side. The thin cotton night dress rode up to her waist. He began to caress the silky smooth skin of her thighs and buttocks. He admired that she had managed to keep it that way, even after all of the children. It didn't take long before he made her knickers vanish and had a finger deep inside her curling it slightly to reach that special spot. Her moans confirmed that he had indeed reached it and continued his assault on her. He slowly raised her leg over his hip and replaced his fingers with his erect cock. This was not a position that they practiced to often but Arthur had wanted to try this since his encounter with Hermione.

If he didn't have to look at his wife he could pretend that it was the younger witch that he was making love to. It took a lot of self-control not to call out Hermione's name as he pounded himself into his wife's eager flesh. His obsession with the girl was becoming dangerous. Yet he had no desire to end the illicit affair, quite the contrary, he was keen on the idea of another tryst. As Arthur rapidly approached his orgasm he couldn't help but compare how tightly Hermione's walls had gripped him in comparison to his wife.

"Oh Arthur," Molly said in between deep breaths. "No." Pant. "More." Pant. "Please." Pant.

Arthur looked down at his wife. A damp sheen of sweat covered her brow. He placed a tender kiss there. "What's wrong sweet," he asked already knowing the answer.

"It's," she started still trying to catch her breath. "Well love. How can I say this without hurting your feelings?"

"Go on Molly, you know you can tell me anything." He declared, knowing that it was the right thing to say at this moment.

"You've been awfully affectionate lately and–" Arthur nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I was just fine with our usual routine." She blurted out.

"I just thought, you'd want to, well you know since the children are out of the house now."

"Oh dear, you were doing this for me?" Molly asked, clearly flattered by her husband's attentions.

"Yes my Molly wobbles." He had obviously said and done the right thing. Molly put her arm around his waist and drifted to sleep.

Arthur was coming in from his shed that was behind the house when he heard the tail end of a conversation that was not meant for his ears.

"- back from 'mione's flat. 's awful small but she's happy about it."

"She said it was near the ministry and it not too far from her mum and dad's if she was too worn out to apparate."

"Well I'm glad she's finally moving on from Ron. With her own place she could have company."

He didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation. As her employer he could simply look up her employee record and get the new address. It had been months since that wild night of passion. He often wondered if she still wanted him. The covert looks she sent his way made him think so but, one could never be entirely sure with the females of the species. Today was Saturday but as a department head he didn't need an excuse to pop into his office on the weekend. All he would need a plausible explanation to give Molly for his absence. He could say there was an emergency. He dismissed that idea almost immediately, if there was an actual emergency he would be found out for sure.

His escape came in the form of an owl from the ministry. A muggle born boy had enchanted a toy to entertain the children at a hospital where he volunteered during the summer. Arthur would not be involved in this type of case. His department was only called in to detect the charm, deactivate it, and dispose of the artifact properly. Disposed artifacts usually ended up in his shed. The boy would probably be brought before the school governors since he was still a Hogwarts student.

Normally a case like this would be given to one of his subordinates. In fact this would have been the perfect case for Hermione, but giving it to her would not be conducive to his plans. It took him all of fifteen minutes to deactivate the charm, store the toy, and look up Hermione's address. If anyone was surprised that Arthur had taken care of the incident him-self they didn't say. So for good measure he volunteered that his staff worked hard this week and this matter wasn't worth disturbing anybody's weekend over.

He had satisfied his colleague's curiosity and Molly believed that he would be occupied for a few hours at least. He stared down at the scrap of parchment with Hermione's address on it. He felt a shiver of anticipation. His eyes strayed over to desk where he had taken her. It had been the most incredible, lust filled experience of his life but it only left him wanting more. He had fucked hard and she begged for it, and now he longed for more. He wanted her naked and he wanted her now.

Hermione had finally arranged her scant furnishings and all of the books were neatly aligned on the shelves. These were the days she was glad that she was a witch. It made tasks like these so much simpler to perform. Still she was a bit annoyed. All of this would have been done hours ago if Harry and Ginny hadn't dropped in on her without any warning. With only a few things left to do, that she decided could wait until tomorrow, Hermione put up the kettle settled into her most comfortable dressing gown and prepared to spend the rest of the evening with a good book. At the same time the kettle began to whistle there was someone knocking at her door. Unsure of which to tend to first Hermione remembered that she was witch and levitated the kettle away from the flame.

"It had better not be-" She mumbled to herself opening the door with a force that could have easily pulled it off its hinges, and managed to startle the person on the other side.

"Oh, Arthur." Hermione's blush was a deep crimson, brought on by the embarrassment she felt about her state of dress. "I, I'm so sorry."

"I, um," he stammered unsure of what to say now that he was here. Since he was going to hell in a hand basket at any rate he chose the truth. "I had to see you again."

They saw each other every day at the office but Hermione knew that was not what he meant. She was relieved to know that her desire for him was reciprocated. "Please Arthur, come in."

And he did.

**Yes I know, you think I'm evil. I'm not, I swear. The next chapter will be so full of lemony goodness that you will be able to open up your very own lemonade stand. As always, I love reviews.**

**~JaA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the kind reviews, favorites, and alerts. It makes writing worth while when you know that others can appreiciate your efforts.**

**Bellaroe - we will find that out in due season. *smirk***

No sooner than Hermione had closed the door, she found herself pressed up against it. Arthur's lips were kissing her forehead, eyes and cheeks. He nipped at her ear lobe briefly before capturing her lips with his own. Arthur Weasley was a thirsty man and Hermione was spring of readiness. She yielded her mouth and her body to his demands. His arousal was pressed against her hip and she caressed it wantonly as he stroked and teased her supple flesh his with fingers.

There was no way they would make it to the bedroom. Arthur sat down on the couch and brought Hermione down with him. She straddled him and began pleasuring them both through the fabric of their clothing. The satiny dressing gown she had been wearing when he arrived had come undone exposing the flimsy tee and knickers she wore underneath. Arthur removed it from her body to find the evidence of her excitement. The tee was not transparent but was thin enough that her nipples were not concealed by the material.

With his mouth he captured one her peaks while he teased the other with his thumb and forefinger. He switched and repeated his attentions to both breasts equally. The material of her tee had become quite wet from his ministrations. With a smirk of satisfaction, Arthur stopped and blew on the moistened points causing the already aroused woman to shiver. Her moan turned into mewls of pleasure and she began to dry hump him in earnest. If she kept that up Arthur would not last more than a few more minutes, and that would not do at all. He was not going to waste such a precious opportunity.

He lifted her up and removed her wet tee and knickers in a thrice. He did not hesitate to remove his own clothing. He wanted to feel her, skin to skin. Once done with his clothing he looked at her naked for the first time. A part of him felt sick, he had wanted this for a long time. Probably longer than he cared to admit, but there was another part of him that reveled at the sight of her nakedness.

Not wanting to waste any more time on foolish thoughts, Arthur sat her down on the couch and knelt before her. Her smell was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of her. He licked her from slit to clit and back again. Savoring, devouring and bringing Hermione pleasure like she had never known before. Ron had never done this for her, and now that she understood how delicious it felt she would never go without again. She looked down at Arthur and blushed. His face was covered in the juices of what now were multiple orgasms.

When his knees began to feel stiff and his jaw numb Arthur brought himself to a sitting position on the couch with as much dignity as he could muster. He urged Hermione to straddle his lap again and pulled her close. This time there was no bothersome clothing between him and his pleasure. She teased him by grazing his tip with swollen nether lips. He groaned and licked lips, still tasting her musky juices on them. Never one to be outdone Hermione licked the remainder of her juices off his lips and the corners of his mouth.

Arthur was so turned on by her actions that he plunged himself into her lubricated channel and began furiously fucking her. Hermione gasped at the suddenness of his entry, he was buried deeper than she had ever felt and it was a bit painful. When he saw the look of discomfort on her features he slowed down his rhythm to further her enjoyment. He held her hips and began moving in and out of her slowly, rotating his hips slightly with every other thrust. As she grew more accustomed to the feel of the deep penetration she started moving her hips in time with his. It was an arduously slow torture but neither one was willing to move things along.

Every time the head of Arthur's cock touched that spot deep inside her, Hermione felt herself quiver with an impending release. Her body was stimulated like it had never been before. She wanted to desperately pick up the pace. The slow screw had been wonderful, but she was ready to experience bliss in a way she never had before. Completely unaware of what came over her, Hermione began to bounce up and down on Arthur's engorged manhood. He was thrilled by the sight of her breasts bouncing before him. The way she encircled him was bringing him to completion, he held on to her waist with one hand to keep her from falling and reached down between them with the other.

She squeezed him tighter and tighter as her movements became jerky. She was coming harder and faster than a jinxed bludger. Arthur began to see stars; he knew that his own release would not take long now. Hi sac was beginning to tighten and he was dizzy with lust. His thick dick swelled even further as his semen made its way through it. He spilled himself inside her with a grunt, and pulled her into an embrace. He hadn't felt so spent in years. It was quite thrilling.

Arthur stayed buried inside of Hermione until he softened and slipped out. When this happened she made to stand and tried to stop her. She protested and he let her go knowing that the position had become uncomfortable for her. He let her stand but, he held hands and didn't let her walk away from him. She was sweaty, her hair was a wild mess and she was beautiful to him. All of these things he was thinking were likely to get him in to deeper trouble than he already was. He seriously understood that he was in way to deep when the sight of his come dribbling from her cunt made him feel manly and possessive. She was his and he would find a way to have her and keep her.

**Yes I am aware that there was no dialogue. I did promise lemony goodness, but I will also promise that this is not purely PWP. The other "P" will make an appearance. A brief one mind, but it will appear. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay. I've started a new job and I'm tired. As always they don't belong to me because if they did I wouldn't need that job, would I?**

"So tell me Granger," asked a nosy co-worker. "Why do we have to call the boss Mr. Weasley and you get to call him by his given name?"

"Humph, I was practically engaged to his son." she countered with an eye roll that nearly made the man squirm. "Then, there is the fact that I have known him since I was twelve."

"Well, there's no need to get miffed Granger." Her co-worker responded as he brushed imaginary lint off his robes.

"I'm sorry Perkins," Hermione replied. "I really have been under a lot of stress lately. I want to do a good job here. I don't want anyone to think that Arthur would show favoritism because of the relationship I have with his family."

"No worries there Granger," the older man looked at her earnestly "you're doing great. This place has been never more organized. With your methods of disposal Mr. Weasley gets to keep more artifacts than ever before."

"Yes well," Hermione blushed "as long as everything is done according to the rules there's no reason why Arthur can't indulge in his hobby of collecting muggle artifacts."

"People are too carless since you-know-who fell, secrecy of our world is still important you know." He sighed deeply a twinge of regret etched in his voice.

"Yes, it does make our job more difficult than it has to be." She agreed looking to stay on this man's good side.

"I'll say this girlie," he perked up living up to his name. "You keep us on our toes, and Weasley there has livened up since you been part o' the team."

Hermione blushed even deeper than before. She wondered if the old man had suspicions about the secret relationship she and their boss had been engaging in whenever and wherever possible. Arthur had been a bit rash lately. The way he was carrying on, it didn't seem hard to wonder where the twins had gotten their trouble making ways from. The part of her that still wanted to obey the rules was constantly doing battle with part of her that had come to crave the attentions of a man that was wrong for her on so many levels.

Her sensibilities and her once high moral standards were being pushed aside, and for what? Hermione could not quite grasp what was happening to her. She had never felt this way before. It was certain that she was not in love with Arthur. Her desire to be with him was purely sexual. She did not fantasize about living at the Burrow or giving birth to a new generation of Weasley's. Those thoughts had died along with her failed relationship with Ron. The only fantasies she had regarding Arthur; involved him pleasuring her with his fingers, his tongue, or his stiff cock.

The way he pursued her, she was sure that he wasn't getting any at home. Molly had raised a family and tended to his home, but was probably no longer interested in that part of the relationship anymore. Still, Hermione knew that if they were ever discovered the consequences would disastrous. She believed that Arthur knew this too, so why was he constantly grabbing her where anyone could see? She was going to have to put a stop to it soon, but could she?

Arthur was taking risks like a reckless school boy. Having Hermione in his office was like giving a kid a key to Honey Dukes. He never thought that at his age it would be possible but he was constantly hard and ready. There wasn't a surface or corner that had been left used by the lovers. There were a few more stolen moments at her flat but it was too chancy. He could easily be caught there by one his children and would not have an explanation for being there. Hermione was not a high level employee, and even if he did require her, an owl or a patronus would do.

Arthur asked himself constantly why he was putting his life in such a perilous position. The more he thought about it, the more it pained him to realize the truth. He was falling for her. He had never the kind to step out on his wife. He could never be the kind of man who would simply fuck and run. Being completely honest with himself he could admit that he had always loved her. First like a daughter, and now, well now the luscious brunette had him on his knees and burning with lust. Just sitting at his desk thinking about her had him hot and needy.

Arthur had taken to using traditional robes; he chose to forgo the underpants just as tradition dictated. This made quick encounters easy but it also meant practicing self-control. Now was not such a time. He lifted his robe and began to stroke his already hardened member. It had been a busy week and they had not been able to spend any time alone. Arthur had resisted the urge to masturbate before now. He was adamant about saving it for Hermione. He loved watching her swallowing him and he loved filling her cunt with his seed even more. He dreamed of filling her belly with his child. He knew it was impossible but whenever he exploded inside her, the thought of conceiving a child with her made his orgasm more intense.

He needed her now. He released his shaft so he could write a note. While he wrote a short memo requesting her presence in his office, he cupped his heavy sac with his other hand. He tapped the memo with the tip of his wand; it folded into a small airplane and flew out through the transom. It didn't take long for his witch to enter his office.

"You needed me Arthur?"

"Yes, I do." He didn't hide what he had been doing; in fact he pushed his chair back far enough so that she could watch him slide his hand up and down his rigid tumescence.

He got up from the chair a leaned up against the front of the desk, his slow deliberate movements never ceasing. "You see Hermione; I have a task that only you can accomplish."

He gifted her with an almost feral smile, he didn't quite understand where this was coming from, she brought about a frenzied beast that only she could tame.

"Come," he said and she yielded without question. He took her hand and placed underneath his heavy ball sac.

He leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear, "It's full Hermione. Will you dispose of it properly?"

She responded by bending over and swiping the weepy head of his cock with her tongue, swallowing the slightly bitter liquid as she continued her journey and encircled the ridge of his bulbous corona. Arthur hissed and grunted with pleasure. As always she gave her best to whatever task she was performing. If he allowed her to keep it up he would not last. He was already weak at knees and he hadn't even come yet.

He sat back down, grateful that he had kept his normal chair, and taken the muggle swivel chair home. This one was much more conducive to what he and Hermione were about to do. He pulled her down on his lap and raised her skirt over her waist. He pushed aside the flimsy material of her thong underwear that always made him wonder what Victoria's secret could be. If he ever found out he would be honor bound to keep it, as long as she continued to produce those lovely scraps of cloth that did little to keep him from reaching his goal.

With her back pressed to his front and his cock pressed firmly in her cleft he began to tease her with his fingers. It never took long; she was always wet and ready for him. It made him heady with desire knowing that his witch wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Hermione lifted herself and gently impaled herself upon his hardness.

"Oh Arthur" she crooned, relishing the feel of him buried deep inside her.

"Yes kitten that's it," he encouraged her as low groans turned into mewling sounds that drove him to a fevered pitch. "Oh, it's so good, so tight. You fit me like a glove."

"Oh… oh... you're… you're the best Arthur… Mm… ugh… oh… oh… I'm coming"

Arthur didn't want to think about whom she could be comparing him to so he urged her on. "Yes, that's it, come for me."

"Uh… oh… oh…" She moaned as her movement became erratic and her walls clamped down hard, milking Arthur for all he was worth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist still thrusting deeply within her. She continued to pulse around him as wave after wave of thick ejaculate coated her walls. He nipped her earlobe gently and whispered in her ear, "I love you kitten."

Hermione nearly stiffened in his arms, but continued bask in her after glow.

Hermione knew that she would be leaving the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts sooner rather than later. The situation was getting out of hand and there was more at stake than just their feelings. Arthur's declaration had cemented her decision. The Department of Mysteries had given her a week to decide. She wouldn't need it, nor would she need to inform her former supervisor. Mysteries took care of everything. She would be gone and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. It was for the best.

**Ahhh! It's a plot! I don't know where it came from and I couldn't make it go away. Reviews are like chocolate.  
>Chocolate = Love.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your favs. The response for a story in a 'ship that is so sparsley populated has left me speechless.**

**This story has not been beta read so if there is anything that needs correction please feel free to let me know.**

Arthur Weasley was a desperate man. He couldn't understand why Hermione had left his department without so much as a day's notice. She was a rising star and he understood that she would not remain in his department forever, but her abrupt departure was eating away at him. He had truly believed that everything was working out quite well between them. He knew that the illicit relationship they shared was wrong, but wasn't she a modern witch? Something had happened to drive her away and he had to get to the bottom of it.

His job was becoming increasingly more difficult without her there. It wasn't the quality of her work that he missed either. Arthur, who had always been eager to get to work, had now become lackluster. He tried to his hardest to ensure that his staff didn't see any changes in his work patterns. It was likely that few would notice that anything at all had changed, but Perkins would. They had been working together for far too many years not to take notice of such things. The other man had been aware of the stress Arthur had been under after You-know-who came back, even when he had no idea of his affiliation to the Order of the Phoenix. With that in mind he was careful to keep a smile on his face and act as he always did. Although it was becoming increasingly more difficult to do so as time passed.

If he wasn't careful people would begin to suspect. If something ever got back to Molly, life as he knew it would be over. He had to play it safe, but after a few weeks of only seeing her in the corridors briefly he was becoming more and more frantic. He noticed that she avoided him at every turn, and that she was never alone. If he was going to get to the bottom of this he knew that he had to take some risks. It would be impossible to see her at work. His department rarely ever had anything to do with Mysteries, so going down to her office was out of the question. There had to be a way to see her alone. Some place where they would not attract any attention. The wheels turned in his head until he remembered their wonderful night at her flat. If he waited for her there she couldn't possibly turn him away without making a scene, and since it was located in a muggle neighborhood there was little chance of running into anyone he knew. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Hermione had a long day at work. As the most junior member of the Department of Mysteries she was usually stuck with the grunt work. Most people would have balked at this, but not Hermione. She was in her element with the amount of reading and research she was required to do for her superiors and senior co-workers. The library that she had access to surpassed the restricted of Hogwarts. It was like heaven on earth to a bookworm such as herself. However, spending hours hunched over books and parchment made her muscles sore, and tonight she longed for a nice long soak.<p>

She had managed to put Arthur out of mind by working to point of exhaustion. He had been banished so far into the recesses of her mind that seeing him sitting on her front steps nearly frightened her out of her skin.

"Arthur! What are doing here?" She asked her former lover.

"I had to see you." He took her hands in his and noticed that she was shaking. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to startle you."

"You shouldn't be here Arthur," she admonished him and pulled her hands away from him.

"You just left, and you didn't even give me any explanation." They both knew he wasn't talking about work.

She could sense the sadness in his voice, but she stood her ground. "I hardly think there was a need."

"You hardly think…" he began to laugh hysterically. "You didn't think there was need."

He grabbed her wrists and began to shake her quite violently. "How could you?" he demanded a bit too loudly. So much for not making a scene, but even he knew that he was too far gone now.

"Arthur you're hurting me," Hermione said in a near whimper.

He released immediately, feeling ashamed over what he had done. There was no taking it back now. In all of his years he had never raised his hand or his wand to woman in violence, not even on the battle field. Now he had used force on the woman he claimed to love. He fell to his knees and began to sob. There was no way that she would ever forgive this. Not only had he thrown away the chance of finding out what went wrong, he was certain that there was little chance for any kind of reconciliation.

"Arthur." He looked up at her with tears streaming from his blue eyes. "Please come in, we have to talk."

He sat on the very couch where they had made love the last time he visited her. It was more than he could take. He was hungry for her and being such close proximity did little to abate it.

"You must know why I left." She began quickly, seeing no need to prolong his unexpected visit.

"I need you Hermione. Please." He knew that he sounding irrational and that it was no way to win an argument with her.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the man before her. She also felt guilty; this was after all her doing. What they shared had been mind-blowing, he made fulfilled her every sexual need, but when he declared his love for her, it changed everything. It made her realize that they could never have that kind of relationship. He was a married man, and if she ever wanted love, marriage, and children it would be best to break things off sooner rather than later.

"Arthur you know that there can never be anything more between us," she replied dispassionately in the hopes of making him see reason.

"Please Hermione, you can't mean that." He was crying again. Her compassionate side wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she would remain strong. It was for the best.

"I do mean it Arthur. Think of your wife, your children. If word about this ever reached them they would be incredibly hurt." She wiped the tears from his cheek and said, "I wouldn't want that and neither would you."

He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and cleaned his face as best as possible. "You're right Hermione," he said solemnly.

She put her arm around him, "you'll see that I am in time Arthur. Thank you for being there for me."

He blew his nose and tried his best to regain his composure. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not a violent man; I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that Arthur," she stood up hoping that he would understand her tacit message.

He understood perfectly and rose from his place on the couch. There was no sense in sticking around as there was nothing to be gained from it. He would get better control of his emotions and try again another day. She would see that they were meant to be together if he presented a logical argument to her.

"Good night Hermione."

"Goodbye Arthur."

* * *

><p>He chose to ignore that she said goodbye to him that night. It was not over between them. It could never be over. So when he saw her leaving the ministry on a Friday night arm in arm with a man he neither knew nor cared to know, Arthur Weasley saw red.<p>

**Sorry folks, no lemons this time. I think this story is headed down a dark road. I really tried to avoid it and that's why I didn't update any sooner. Unfortunately illicit love affairs rarely ever have happy endings and this will be no exception, so if you were looking for a fluffy romance I suggest you stop here and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Never has been, never will be.**

**A/N: At the risk of being totally late for work, here it is the update you all have been waiting for. No lemons in this chappie but the tree in my back yard is loaded so I promise some fresh squeezed lemonade for the next one.**

A few weeks after starting her work for the Department of Mysteries Hermione had been assigned to work with Roger Davies. He had begun working for the department three years before she came on board, but was still considered a junior employee. He often worked on research for the senior unspeakable. Typically this work was done alone, but for large projects that required more in depth work the junior staff were sometimes paired. Hermione only remembered Roger as the Ravenclaw boy who accompanied Fleur to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. As it turned out Roger's work ethic was compatible to Hermione's and they got along famously, so when he invited her to the Leaky for a drink after two weeks of working together, she gladly accepted.

"I'm a bit curious Hermione, why did it take you so long to begin working in mysteries. Rumor has it that they had you on a list of possible candidates since your third year."

Hermione blushed shyly and took a sip of her warm butter beer. "I wanted to finish school first. I didn't feel right about accepting honorary NEWTS without ever having sat them."

He smiled at her with understanding. He had really enjoyed getting to know this witch. There was so much more to her than what the news articles said, and certainly more to her than just being Harry Potter's best friend. Roger was no fool. He knew very well that she was holding back something. He would find a way to ferret it out of her. If this friendship was going to turn into something more, and Roger certainly hoped it would be so, there could be no hiding things from one another. He also knew that there would probably be things about the war that she would not want to talk about, but that was understandable. So with that in mind Roger decided to take the Gryffindor approach to the situation.

"It still doesn't explain why you went into muggle artifacts." With an exasperated eye roll he continued, "Honestly, muggle artifacts! Really?"

"I'll have you know-"she began, but was quickly cut off.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it Hermione," he said. "It's just that we always knew that you would be the kind of witch that would make big changes in our world."

Her curiosity won over the feeling of anger so she asked, "To whom are you referring to when you say 'we'?"

"The Ravenclaws," he replied. "We all wondered how a muggle born Gryffindor managed to outscore us on every test, managed to write such insightful essays, learn every new spell and brew every potion to perfection."

"What does my origin of birth have to do with any of that?" Her tone was now huffy rather than angry. "Being born of muggle parents," she proceeded "does not make me any less a witch than one born of pure bloods."

"You're right Hermione, and I wouldn't dream of suggesting that anything like that were true."

"So then, what are you suggesting?"

"I just want you to think, for a moment about the other muggle born wizards and witches in your year."

"There wasn't anything wrong with them. They were fair enough witches and wizards as far as I could tell."

"Exactly my point Hermione they were fair enough, but not you. You are anything but ordinary, and it's not just your intelligence either. You possess natural raw power that few witches or wizards ever tap into.

Hermione blushed at such lavish praise and was eager for Roger to continue. Her interest in his insight on the subject was now piqued. "So tell me Roger, what conclusions the illustrious members of Ravenclaw come to?"

Now it was Roger's turn to blush, "actually we never did draw any conclusions on the subject. We mostly just speculated. I did some research in my own spare time and found that the department had done studies on this matter years ago."

"Do you plan on telling me what they found, or will I have to do the research myself." Her eyes widened and her facial expression changed.

It was a look he had come to know well enough since he began working with her. The prospect of learning something new made her radiant, and he wanted to see her thusly as often as possible. It made Roger feel giddy and he couldn't contain his laughter. When Hermione shot a glare in his direction he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hold on, of course I plan on telling you."

Hermione bit her lower lip, the need to learn something new had filled her with anticipation. The very subconscious, but extremely sexy display sent chills down Roger's spine. "I will explain it to you, but I'll be brief. There are other, more pressing matters I'd rather discuss with you."

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his libido. Sharing knowledge was something the Ravenclaw in him truly enjoyed, and this witch made it all the better. "Let's start off with pure bloods. When they come to Hogwarts they already have an advantage. They are knowledgeable about the world we live in what is expected of them when they arrive. The same can be said for half bloods; even those raised in the muggle world have some understanding of what is expected of them because they have one parent who will give them that.

"Then you have muggle born students; who come to Hogwarts with no prior knowledge and are not only expected to learn to use their magic, but are also left alone to learn the norms and etiquette of culture that is completely foreign to them."

"That's quite fascinating Roger. I never quite looked at it that way."

"That's really why most never reach their full potential, they are simply too overwhelmed by everything that is being thrust upon them at such an early age," he frowned slightly and continued. "It was concluded that this may be one of the reasons why pure bloods feel superior. The study was sent to Hogwarts along with a suggestion that muggle born students be given a class in wizard studies and culture. Of course the study was either ignored, or the budget did not permit for such frivolity. Whatever the case, can you imagine how much better things might have been if everyone had equal knowledge?"

Hermione smiled widely at this. "Roger you just said that you all thought I would be the one to make changes to our world. I gave up on such silly notions as freedom for the house elves years ago, but I think I may have found a new cause. A very worthy one, I think."

"Indeed it is. I'll show the complete report on Monday, but for now…"

So began the relationship of Hermione and Roger. Every Friday night they could be found at the Leaky after work. Dining or sharing a drink over lively and intelligent conversation. It seemed like they never ran out of things to talk about. For the first time, in a very long time Hermione was happy. Her ideas were not the fodder of jokes, and her thoughts for changes were being taken seriously by someone who was no only willing to listen, but to help as well. This continued for two staright months, and she was perfectly content to take things slowly.

Little did the newly established couple know that each Friday there was someone seated in a booth at the back of the pub watching them. Arthur watched with a heated expression, every time that man touched his Hermione, every time she smiled, or blushed at what he was saying to her. This betrayal hurt more than anything, but he would have her back. She belonged to him; and him alone. So he sat there, every Friday night nursing a drink and slipping out into the alley discretely before they left.

After two months of watching he showed up and slipped into his usual booth, ordered a drink and waited. The couple never showed. Arthur was frantic, but he was expected at home. Besides, he needed a plan. The last time he rushed in, he botched it up badly. Not this time. This time she would see reason, and she would belong to him again.

**Thank you all for the kind reviews that you have given this story. I know that this was just a filler chapter, but I needed some time to pass and I didn't want to focus on the build up of Hermione's new relationship. Kind of used this to express some of my theories as well as moving time along. Stick with it. I promise it's going to get good.**


End file.
